the brotherhood of konoha pranksters
by 61394
Summary: Naruto adds his prankster skills to his shinobi career naruto/hinata tobio/sakura canon sasuke
1. Chapter 1

The brotherhood of Konoha pranksters

Second poll winner yahoo alright well there still three days left if anyone wants to vote for a story

But I'm rambling so anyways on with the story

Chapter 1

In the Jonin meeting room nine Jonins stood before the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi known as the professor for knowing every jutsu in Konoha and the God of shinobi for even in his old age he is the strongest of the five current Kage

"Jonins report"

"Team 1 failed"

"Team 2 failed"

"Team 3 failed"

"Team 4 failed"

"I failed two of them but passed one" said Anko Mitarashi

This got everyone's attention you passed the whole team not just one "and why pray tell Anko did you not pass the entire team" asked Sarutobi

"Because two of them were fan girls and all they did was try to beat me to impress the last Uchiha which is a stupid nickname since there is another one" said Anko

"Get to the point Anko"

"Sorry Hokage Sama the third member of my squad was a boy named Tobio the kid actually managed to make me work a bit so I failed the two fan girls and made the kid my apprentice"

This shocked many in the room Anko was no pushover and had earned the rank of special Jonin although some doubted the sanity of their Hokage for giving the purple haired ninja the chance to teach

"Very well Anko san the rest of you report"

"Team 6 failed"

"Team 7 passed" said Kakashi Hatake

"Team 8 passed" said Asuma Sarutobi

"Team 10 passed" said Kurenai Yuhi

"Alright those who have students stay behind the rest of you may leave" and with a five way chorus of Hai Hokage Sama the four Jonins with teams/ an apprentice were in the room with Sarutobi

At the same time the titular character of the series this is based off of was sitting at Ichiraku's ramen after his third bowl a boy came up he had black hair in what Naruto called a Iruka style ponytail he was wearing a grey shirt with blue trimming black pants black sandals and a blue headband around his forehead before he sat down they shook hands

"There is honor in chaos my brother" said Naruto

"And glory in destruction my brother" said the boy they laughed before they sat down

"So how was the test for you Naruto" the boy asked

"Pretty good Tobio I stole a bell from Hatake Teme and came here for breakfast you"

"Had to spar my sensei the objective was to make the fight interesting for her" said Tobio

"Aww man wait is she that crazy purple haired lady who practically lives in the dango place"

"Well at least you got a sensei that would probably teach you anything" said Naruto

"This Hatake guy can't be that bad I mean he was trained by the Yodaime Hokage"

"I left a shadow clone in a tree he was trying to kill me in that battle but against Sasuke and Sakura he practically gave them the bell after tying up Haruno he gave some load of crap about teamwork those who break the rules are trash but those abandon their comrades are worse than trash"

"So then this guy's scum" said Tobio "and what happened to calling Sakura Sakura Chan"

"Well while I was transformed as Sasuke she said I wasn't worth her time because I was an orphan and all she cared about was dating Sasuke"

"Ouch sorry to hear that but hey I know a girl who would give anything to date you"

"What do you want in return" asked Naruto

"I want you to call off your vendetta on me"

"What no way I have every right to vendetta prank you after you made me kiss Sasuke and on the lips for Kami's sake"

"Fine if you don't want a girlfriend I understand after all we're both orphans and I thought you would want love after being kicked out of that cesspool of an orphanage"

"All right I won't prank you just tell me" said Naruto

"All right it's Hinata she has a huge crush on you"

Naruto looked at Tobio like he was kidding or something "You're kidding right Hinata I don't think she's said one word to me during the whole time we were at the academy"

"She's pretty shy but I'm not kidding she totally likes you" said Tobio

"He's not joking Naruto" said Teuchi "Hinata asked Ayame for advice on how to ask you out two days ago

"Yeah and she asked me directions to your apartment the same day but you weren't home and everyone was in a frenzy looking for you" said Tobio

"Oh yeah well then I sort of stole the scroll of sealing and beat up Mizuki Teme"

This got stares from everyone "YOU DID WHAT" they screamed

Three weeks had passed and his team training sessions if you could call them that were just Kakashi training Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto was told to just sit and watch this not only was as boring as hell but both Sasuke and Sakura were getting trained while I'm their human meat shield

Naruto not taking it anymore stood up "Hatake"

Kakashi turned to Naruto "Sit back down"

"No"

"What did you say to me brat I am your sensei and I order you to sit down"

Naruto laughed at this "You're my sensei well then if I'm supposed to be your student then why am I getting no training Sasuke has already been taught three new fire Jutsus and Sakura has been taught chakra control and basic genjutsu"

Sasuke and Sakura stopped training "Yeah why is that sensei Naruto did actually steal a bell from you" asked Sakura

"Who cares Sakura let's get back to training" said Sasuke

"No Sasuke Kun I want to know why"

"Yeah Hatake tell us"

"You want to know so badly is because you have no potential you're a weakling a loser you'll amount to nothing and your dream of being Hokage will always be just that the only one worth training on this team is Sasuke Sakura is a joke who would only make Chunin at best and more likely to die on her first mission outside the village"

The killing intent released at the jonin was mind boggling "If that's how you feel let's go Sakura I know a team that will actually train us"

"Fine go ahead you'll never match up to Sasuke anyways"

Twenty minutes later at the mission registration desk Naruto and Sakura stood before the Hokage Iruka and two other ninjas whose names are unimportant

"And why do you want to transfer to team 5"

"Because Hatake teme is only interested in training Sasuke" said Naruto

"He pretty much said we would die" said Sakura Haruno

"Very well consider yourself members of team 5 I'll alert Anko she'll be thrilled to have more students than Kakashi" said Hiruzen

"Thank you Hokage Sama"

"Thanks old man"

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the room and were in the hallway when Sakura turned to him "Naruto I'm really sorry for what I said when you impersonated Sasuke"

"Wait how did you know it was me"

"I didn't earn top Kunoichi for nothing look I didn't mean what I said I said it so you would move on and date Hinata"

Naruto stopped walking Sakura turned around to see Naruto kneeling "I acknowledge your skills as a prankster and welcome you as a sister" Naruto stood up "but that means that I have every right for a vendetta prank"

Oh crap was Sakura's only thought

And this is where I end the chapter now on my profile I put a challenge called Naruto the jinchuriki of something other then the Kyubi the title explains itself but PM me if your interested

Bye bye


	2. a challenge is afoot

A challenge is afoot (what ever that means)

To all my Naruto fans I challenge you to my

**NARUTO JINCHURIKI OF SOMETHING OTHER THEN THE KYUBI CHALLENGE **

The rules are on my profile

leave a reveiw or pm me if you want to do it


	3. pettion

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27

MorillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChoasSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forest scout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll

Count Kulala

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadow cub

acepro

Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DakrghostX w1p

Lord Arken Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lighs

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

full houses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

tainted Loki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryothewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana Nightmares

Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Rinnegan Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRidenNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00 kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

InfiniteDragon

tennisdesi91

Ratchet McCloud

Codename-Shadowfox

Phoenixflame22

61394


	4. Chapter 4

The brotherhood of Konoha pranksters

Hello everyone some of you are probably thinking I forgot this story well I didn't so on with the chapter

Chapter 2

Naruto Tobio and Sakura were sitting in the middle of a training field "this is Hatake all over again" whined Naruto

Just then a poof of smoke appeared and their new sensei Anko Mitarashi along with a man in a white suit that covered his body and man in grey whose eyes couldn't be seen by the three genin for some reason

"Hey brats hope you weren't waiting for me for too long" said Anko ignoring the glares from her team "anyways the two guys with me are Iyashi and Shimon Hijiri" the two men nodded "Ok here is how training is going to be all of you are going to come here at noon every day and run twenty laps around the training field then you'll all be sparring against me to improve your taijutsu then you'll have a half hour break after that your specialized training"

"Specialized training" asked Sakura

"Yeah you see most Genin teams are designed with a purpose in mind like team ten for example"

"There's a purpose to putting Ino pig with Shikamaru and Choji" asked Sakura "Yeah pinky there is but anyways I brought Shimon and Iyashi here to teach you medical ninjutsu and interrogation Tobio you'll be working with Shimon on interrogation Sakura you'll be working on medical jutsu Naruto you and me we'll be working on your chakra control now don't just stand there start running"

"HAI SENSEI" the three genin began running around the training field

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his seat at the mission assignment desk he sighed 'why did you have to die Minato I was too old for this crap twelve years ago I don't want to listen to the new genin teams whine about D rank missions the weird thing was that Team 5 hadn't come once not even to catch Tora the cat

Just then a poof of smoke filled the room when the smoke cleared it revealed four people the first was Anko smiling the other three were team five each wearing new clothes

First was Sakura Haruno with short pink hair wearing a short sleeved red top that exposed her mesh covered midriff a short skirt with skin tight shorts with a kunai holster around her right leg

(Her outfit in the mission to the land of moon with small twist)

Tobio was wearing a black t shirt with black shorts and black wrist guards and Naruto was wearing a blue two piece jumpsuit with vertical stripes that go from the shoulder to the wrists all three wearing their headbands around their foreheads proudly

"Hey old man miss us much" said Naruto with a cheeky grin

"Ha ha it's nice to see you again Naruto now let's see there are many D rank missions"

"Forgive the interruption Hokage Sama but we would like to request an A rank mission"

"Are you insane Anko an A RANK MISSION FOR A TEAM OF GENIN WHO HAVE ONLY BEEN SHINOBI FOR THREE MONTHS"

"Are you finished" asked Anko

"Yes I'm finished"

"if it makes you feel better I've been training them for three months I've devoted hours upon hours to train them and also Naruto has more chakra then any active Jonin in this village and he knows how to use it"

"Very well Anko I have an A rank mission but I am also having team nine accompany you on this mission"

"Very well Hokage Sama team 5 get ready we'll meet at the west gate while I get the mission details"

"Hai sensei" was the awnser from the three genin before leaving to prepare for the mission of their lives

"Are you sure about this Anko"

"Hokage Sama with what I've done to Tobio and Sakura are easily Chunin level and Naruto is a jinchuriki and we both know what a jinchuriki is capable of doing"

"I guess you would know since Kushina was your squads sensei" "Yeah that mission was terrifying" said Anko with a slight shudder as she remembered the past

"Anyways the mission is that a shinobi has attacked the Tsuchigumo clan village the damage is substantial and they wish us to track down the ninja responsible"

"Hai Hokage Sama anything else"

"Yes an odd thing there were zero casualties" said Hiruzen

"What who attacks a ninja village but doesn't kill anyone" asked Anko

"I don't know and that's what you will have to figure out" said Hiruzen

Two hours later at the west gate Naruto Tobio and Sakura each with a pack filled with supplies were waiting

"I wonder what this other team is like" said Sakura

"Who knows" said Tobio "Hopefully there isn't a girl who thinks that 'Sasuke Kun is so hot'" said Tobio in a terrible imitation of Sakura

"Alright I get it I was a jerk to Naruto do you two have to keep rubbing it in brothers?"

"Sakura we're your brothers it's our job besides there were ten girls in our class and besides for two of them Sasuke was all they cared about it was annoying"

The conversation would have continued if not for a green blur running towards them "you see that right" asked Naruto

When the blur stopped it revealed itself to be a boy probably a year older then them with a bowl cut unnaturally bushy eyebrows wearing a green body and orange leg warmers

"Yosh hello comrades I am the youthful Rock Lee it is a pleasure to meet you all"

'And I thought sensei was nuts' was the thought between the members of team five

"Hello Lee it's nice to meet you" said Sakura

"Yosh you are a vision of beauty will you be my girlfriend and eventual future wife"

This got Rock Lee punched in the head by two fists courtesy of Naruto and Tobio "Don't count on it" they said Sakura leaned down "Sorry Lee my brothers are umm over protective"

"Lee where are you" a girls voice team five looked to see three people one with her brown hair in buns in a pink shirt and green pants and a boy with brown hair and white eyes with a larger version of Lee with a Jonin vest on

"GREETINGS YOUTHFUL GENIN I AM THE GREAT MIGHT GUY THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA" Guy looked down "LEE"

"YES GUY SENSEI"

"YOU WERE STRUCK FROM BEHIND IN THE HEAD DISGRACEFUL"

"YES IT WAS GUY SENSEI I MUST STREGHTEN MY HEAD I WILL SLAM IT INTO A LOG ONE THOUSAND TIMES A DAY"

"LEE" said Guy now with anime tears flowing from his eyes

"GUY SENSEI" said Lee before the both started hugging and out of nowhere a sunset appears

"AHH Sakura make it go away" said Naruto Sakura tried to dispel the genjutsu but it wouldn't go away just then Anko showed up "Guy knock it off your traumatizing my Genin that's my job"

The hugging stopped and the genjutsu went away "Very well Anko san shall we depart" Anko nodded "Team 5 move out it will take the rest of the day to get to the Tsuchigumo clan's village"

"Hai sensei"

Leaping through the trees the eight shinobi were on the move to the village suddenly Anko and Guy stopped

"What's wrong Sensei" asked Tenten

"Quiet" Guy then leaped forward throwing a punch at someone from the shadows the punch missed splitting a tree in half the figure leaped back throwing shurikens at Guy Anko stepped in at that moment parrying the kunai before forming hand signs

"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu" Anko then launched a volley of small fire balls the figure dodged the attack not noticing guy attacking falling from the sky on a red tortoise

"Bring down the house Jutsu Tortoise style" said Guy as the turtle hit the figure in the back sending all three into the ground

The six genin leaped to the ground looking at the captured ninja

"Neji what's wrong" asked Lee with concern for his eternal rival

"This Woman is a Kumo Shinobi" said Neji as they stared at the blonde haired woman in a purple shirt with floral designs and purple pants


	5. Chapter 5

Brotherhood of Konoha Pranksters

Hello and here is chapter three you know the whole drill read review yadda yadda on with the Naruto Fanfiction

Chapter three

Yugito Nii was waking up the twenty five year old Kumo Jonin looked around she was in a forest surrounded by tree's what had happened oh yeah there were Konoha shinobi and one had dropped a tortoise on her

"Well well well Yugito Nii" Yugito looked up seeing one of the Konoha Jonin she had fought the purple haired Kunoichi

"It seems that my reputation precedes me" the twenty five year old Jonin said

"You can say that now" the ropes binding Yugito turned to two snakes their heads poised at Yugito's neck

"Why did you attack the Tsuchigumo clan and don't lie my snakes can tell"

"I had nothing to do with the Tsuchigumo clan" said Yugito and since the snakes didn't bite her which made Anko frown "that still doesn't explain why you're in the land of fire"

"I'm hunting a shinobi who attacked a Kumo outpost in the land of lightning I heard about the attack on the clan so I went to investigate" again the snakes didn't bite "since I'm not snake chow now I assume you know I'm telling the truth" said Yugito

"Fine your being honest" said Anko "but on one condition"

Meanwhile while Guy was guarding the perimeter teams five and nine were 'bonding'

"So your sensei can summon turtles" asked Naruto dumbly "Tortoises actually Guy sensei doesn't use ninjutsu much but I've seen him do it before he once tried to see if I could sign the Tortoise contract" said Tenten

"What happened" asked Naruto

"She offended the Tortoise" said Neji

"Neji don't tell the rookies that it's embarrassing" yelled Tenten "They asked what happened and a rookie should be able to ask his or her senpai"

"Hey don't call us Rookies we're shinobi just the same as you are" said Naruto

"This is your first mission is it not and an A rank at that I would assume your sensei is attempting to boost your egos while she does all the work on this mission while you do nothing or if this is a way to get more missions you believe you deserve perhaps for getting the top scores in the academy" said Neji

This caused Sakura and Tobio to start laughing like a couple of hyenas "It's not that funny"

"Of" "Course" "It" "Is" said Sakura between her bout of sidesplitting laughter "it's funnier than what you did to Sakura Chan" said Tobio unaware of Sakura glaring at Tobio who was then hit in the head by Sakura "you don't tell people about that you idiot"

Flashback

Sakura wearing a apple green bathrobe finished toweling her hair when she unwrapped the towel her hair was light blue and a lot shorter

"NARUTO"

End flashback

"Yosh you would look lovely with blue hair Sakura Chan" said Lee dumbly

Lee was then hit in the head by Naruto and Tobio "stop flirting with our sister" they said

Just then Guy Anko and Yugito came into the clearing "Why is she here" asked Neji

"Neji it seems we are after the same target I know you have issues with Kumogakure they are understandable but now we have to put aside our hatred and defeat our common enemy"

Neji sighed "yes guy sensei"

The twelve ninja were about to leave when Yugito looked at Naruto "So you're the Jinchuriki"

"a jin what? Sakura" Sakura looked confused too "Sorry Naruto I'm not familiar with that word"

"What do they teach you in that village" said Yugito "a jinchuriki is a container of a demon based on the whisker marks I would say the nine tailed fox"

Everyone other than Naruto looked surprised that inside Naruto was a ferocious demon

For most of the trip everyone moved in silence until they reached the Tsuchigumo village there was a giant hole in the wall multiple buildings were damged or simply destroyed outside the village was a man in a brown kimono

"Greetings I am the chief of this village"

"Hello I am Anko Mitarashi what can you tell us about the attack"

"You could ask him yourselves"

"You captured him" asked Guy

"Oh no he said when Konoha ninja come I 'll be on top of the hill"

"Then let's go" said Anko with the other ninja nodding


End file.
